


Cherry and Katie Visit LazyTown

by PerkyGoth14



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry and Katie visit an eccentric place called LazyTown to visit the odd and interesting characters including the mayor's niece Stephanie, an estranged man called Robbie Rotten, and even the bold and daring Sportacus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry and Katie Visit LazyTown

It started off as a relatively quiet day in Lazytown. However that peace was soon shattered by the mayor rushing about, shouting about how he had forgotten that there were guests coming today. "Oh, my! How could I forget we had guests coming to town!" He shouts, trying to collect things he'd need for the guests.

A pink-haired girl with matching color coordinated clothes was coming downstairs with her backpack and had a rubber ball in her hands. "Uncle Milford, is everything all right?" she asked in her high and sweet voice.

"Oh, yes, Stephanie! I just forgot we had some guests coming to Lazytown." Milford says. His arms were filled with papers and due to this, he didn't see the marble that had rolled out from in his stuff. He stepped on it and went off balance, about to drop everything and fall over.

The pink-haired girl winced slightly and worriedly, she then set the ball down and decided to help him out a little.

Milford, with Stephanie's help, managed to get his balance back and to keep the papers safe. "Oh, oh... Thank you, Stephanie." he gasps, relieved.

"No problem," Stephanie smiled back. "A couple of guests, huh?" she then asked, sounding excited and eager to make new friends.

"Yes, Katie and Cherry are their names and I'm sure you'll make friends with them easily," Milford smiled, and went off to finish preparing. "Oh, maybe you could send a letter to Sportacus?" he suggested.

"Sure!" Stephanie agreed, she then picked up her ball in her arm once it was set.

Milford smiled and went on with what he was doing. Stephanie went to do as her uncle instructed, sending off a letter to a famed man in LazyTown who lived in a blimp in the sky.

Soon everything was set up and a cab was bringing two young women to the town. "This is quite exciting, isn't it Nee-bear?" The shortest one said, sorting her glasses out.

"Do you know anything about this place?" the slightly taller one asked as she looked out the window.

"Not really, except that Mom's cousin Bessie lives there." Katie, the shorter girl, shrugged.

"Well, let's hope to have fun." the other one shrugged back and looked out the window again. "Looks really colorful."

"Yeah, it is... I heard cousin Bessie has blue hair." Katie smiled. She was looking forwards to seeing her, and staying in the town. And a few minutes later the cab pulled up into the town and dropped the girls off.

"Blue hair, huh?" Cherry was surprised and curious, then shrugged along, seeing that they had made it into the mysterious place known as LazyTown. "Well, here we are."

The Mayor was waiting to greet them. A tall, lanky purple wearing figure was standing not too far away, spying on the new arrivals. Katie got out of her side and went to join Cherry on the right side of the cab, after paying the driver. She smiled and then linked arms with her friend and 'sister'.

"Welcome to Lazytown." Milford greeted, smiling.

The man, called Robbie, cast a glance over both girls trying to decide whether they'd be fellow lazy people, or sporty people.

"Thanks..." Cherry rubbed her eye with a small smirk. "This place is so colorful..."

"Oh, thank you." Milford smiled as he then started to show them around.

Katie chuckled softly.

After a minute a happy shriek was heard and Katie was lifted into a hug by Bessie. "You're so grown up!" The blue-haired woman cooed.

Cherry stepped back slightly. "You must be Bessie." she assumed.

Katie squeaked as the woman lifted her up.

Bessie put two big kisses on Katie's cheeks, leaving behind lipstick marks. "Yes, I'm Bessie." she smiled.

Milford chuckled, amused. Robbie was following them, but trying to stay hidden. Cherry felt an odd sense, but tried to shrug it off and smirked as Katie was being doted on and giggled slightly. Stephanie was looking around for her friends as she carried the rubber ball. Katie pretended to be upset over the doting, but her eyes were happy.

"Make sure you take care of her and her friend, Milford." Bessie says, after letting Katie down, smiling still.

"Y-Yes, of c-course, Miss Busybody~" Milford said, obviously having a big crush on the woman. "Oh, Stephanie! Come and meet Katie and Cherry!" He calls.

Cherry chuckled, then looked curious over who this Stephanie was.

The pink-haired girl heard her name, then smiled once she saw new people in town and happily came over to see them. "Hi!"

Bessie smiled at Stephanie, then after giving one more kiss to Katie's cheek went off to do what she had to.

Katie was a bit shocked at the pink but smiled. "Hi Stephanie, I'm Katie." she said.

Milford smiled and looked longingly after Bessie.

"And I'm Cherry." Cherry added, then glanced at Stephanie's hair and clothes that seemed to be color coordinated.

"I'm about to play kickball with my friends," Stephanie smiled. "You guys wanna come?"

"Say no, say no, SAY NO!" Robbie chanted then accidentally shouted before gasping and hiding again.

Katie blinked and glanced around. "Well, I've never played before... But I could give it a try." she smiled.

"I played a lot when I was a kid, it was my favorite gym activity." Cherry added in.

"Come on, I know where we can play." Stephanie smiled to them, then led the way.

"We'll have the proper tour later." Milford smiled.

Katie nodded and followed the young pink-haired girl and her friend.

"See ya later." Cherry told Milford and Bessie before following Stephanie and Katie.

Robbie scowled in disgust. Milford waved and went to do some mayorly business.


End file.
